Binge drinking
by modoki c
Summary: préquelle à Last call, ou pourquoi Zack appelle Cloud. shonen-ai
1. Binge drinking

Auteur : modoki c

Disclaimer: tout est à Square Enix (pffffff... c'est pas drôle), sauf Lola, elle est de moi

Zack un peu OOC (mais il est bourré)

Cette fiction se déroule en parallèle de Last call, mais elle est beaucoup moins… tragique

* * *

Binge driking

Comment la soirée avait-elle pu dégénérer ainsi ? C'est en voyant un Zack relativement éméché se rapprocher dangereusement de lui que Cloud se posa la question. Quand il sentit les lèvres de Zack se poser sur les siennes, il laissa ses réflexes prendre le dessus. Sa main partit toute seule et il asséna une violente droite au Soldat. Ce dernier, affaiblit par la forte dose d'alcool qu'il avait bu plus tôt, s'affala sur le sol de l'appartement du blond.

Quelques heures plus tôt :

La nuit avait bien commencé. Pour fêter la fin d'une mission particulièrement pénible, Zack avait invité Kunsel dans un bar qui venait d'ouvrir dans le secteur 6. Ils avaient passé un bon début de soirée, jusqu'à ce queZack essaye de boire cinq cocktails fortement alcoolisés à la suite. Cul sec.

Son entreprise fut couronnée de succès... jusqu'au moment où il se mit en tête de faire la cour à une blonde imaginaire. Il se demanda tout d'abord comment il avait fait pour ne pas la remarquer, alors qu'elle était assise à côté de lui et le regardait en souriant. Quand il demanda à son compagnon de soirée pourquoi ils avaient pris une table occupée, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. L'ignorant totalement, il commença à parler avec l'inconnue :

« Heureux de... faire votre... connaissance. Moi, c'est Fack.

- Fack ? Quel nom étrange. Permettez-moi de me présenter, je m'appelle Lola.

- Non, pas Fack, c'est Zair... non, voilà : Zack Fair.

- Oui, merci je sais comment tu t'appelles, lui fit Kunsel, hésitant entre rigoler ou se sentir embarrassé du fait que son ami se soit mis à parler à la vitre.

- Ce n'est... pas à toi que je parle.

- Ne vous en prenez à votre ami s'il vous plaît, intervint la femme. Il doit juste être énervé de ne pas pouvoir participer à la conversation.

- Il est juste... pas doué pour attirer les jolies filles. Il a jamais su le faire et il le saura jamais, ditZack en rigolant méchamment

- Je te demande pardon ? lui demanda son ami sur un ton posé où l'on sentait tout de même pointer des traces d'énervement. »

L'accent utilisé eut un effet détonant sur Zack : oubliant son interlocutrice, il se mit à crier tout haut que Kunsel ne l'aimait plus et que la vie était trop triste . Il s'effondra alors en pleur sur la table. Au bout de quelques minutes de larmes, il s'endormit la tête entre les bras.

Son ami s'était alors acquitté de la lourde tâche que de réveiller un chiot ivre et assoupis. Besogne qu'il avait accomplie avec exploit. Puis, il l'avait ramené à la porte de son appartement, où il l'avait laissé sur le canapé. L'ivrogne s'était écroulé dessus et avait immédiatement rejoint les bras de Morphée. Kunsel était donc partit en ayant doucement refermé la porte derrière lui. Une demi-heure après, Zack bavait sur le divan en rêvant de son utopique blonde. Faisant un geste brusque dans son sommeil, il roula sur lui-même. Il tomba de son lit improvisé et se cogna la tête contrele sol. Le choc le réveilla à moitié. En effet, encore persuadé d'être dans son rêve, où il passait une soirée fantastique avec sa dulcinée. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer au stade supérieur, celle-ci s'était soudainement enfuie en courant. Il sortit de son appartement, persuadé que sa blondinette se trouvait toujours dehors.

Il ouvrit violement la porte et sortit sur son palier. La seule chose qui l'y attendait, était une pluie battante accompagnée d'un vent violent. Ce dernier eut tôt fait de claquer la porte qu'il avait laissé ouverte, le laissant sous l'averse, sans ses clés. « Et mer... » fut la première chose qui fusa dans son esprit embrouillé par l'alcool. La seconde fut sa première pensée vraiment stupide de la soirée : il se rappelait, que justement, une blonde habitait deux étages en dessous. Tout guilleret à l'idée que ce soit celle de son rêve, il se précipita d'une manière assez bancale vers les escaliers qui permettaient de passer entre les différents étages de son immeuble.

Arrivé devant la porte de son fantasme, Zack se mit à tambouriner dessus comme un forcené. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit effectivement sur quelqu'un à la chevelure blonde. À la seule différence qu'il s'agissait en fait... d'un homme. Ce dernier était passablement énervé de se faire réveiller à une heure du matin par son ami qu'il devinait soul. Il plissa le nez, les effluves d'alcool émanant deZack n'étant pas des plus agréables et prouvant qu'il n'avait pas pris juste un innocent verre de bière. Dans un grand soupir de lassitude, Cloud repoussa son ami qui tentait vainement de s'inviter chez lui. En essayant de prendre le ton le plus dégagé possible et de ne frapper personne, il entama une conversation qu'il jugeait indispensable afin d'éclaircir les choses :

« Zack, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Ah… Clo...Cloud...

- Oui Cloud, maintenant dis-moi ce qui se passe, et tu as intérêt à me trouver une bonne excuse pour me réveiller à cette heure-ci. J'ai une mission aujourd'hui.

-Je… je cherche… une blonde.

- Et tu menaces de défoncer ma porte juste pour me dire ça ? Rentres chez toi et vas décuver. Tu pus l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde, c'est une véritable infection ! Tu pourras toujours essayer de la trouver demain.

- Elle m'a volé mes clés… et elle pleuvait…

- Elle pleurait, tu veux dire ? Tu as encore plaqué quelqu'un ?

- Non, elle pleuvait et… »

Le brun s'écroula dans les bras de son interlocuteur, l'alcool et sa course dans les escaliers aidant. Le blond tomba à la renverse, avec un Zack endormit plaqué sur son torse.

Tentant de se relever, Cloud fit rouler son ami sur le sol. Il referma la porte de son logement puis revint vers le tas étendu sur le plancher. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et essaya de le réveiller. Il le secoua d'abord doucement, et n'obtenant aucun résultats, il mit nettement plus d'ardeur à la tâche. Rien à faire, il aurait pu se trouver sur le bord de la piste de course de chocobo au Gold saucer, que le brun ne se serait pas réveillé. Le blond se releva et dans un soupir d'exaspération, se dit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser cet ivrogne dormir ici. Laissant son camarade traîner sur le lino, il alla fouiller dans un placard à l'étage supérieur. Ayant trouvé ce qu'il désirait, il redescendit et mit le dormeur sur un vieux futon [1] qu'il avait trouvé dans son armoire. Il recouvrit le squatteur d'une grosse couverture de laine. Ceci fait, il prit la direction de sa cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. En revenant dans le salon, il s'aperçut que s'était réveillé et qu'il le regardaitavec une expression anormale sur levisage. Cloud vit alors son ami se lever et s'approcher doucement de lui, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. Il tenta de reculer, mais le mur qui se plaça sournoisement dans son dos, lui coupa toutes ses possibilités de retraites stratégiques.

Comment la soirée avait-elle pu dégénérer ainsi ? C'est en voyant un Zack relativement éméché se rapprocher dangereusement de lui que se posa la question. Quand il sentit les lèvres de Zack se poser sur les siennes, il laissa ses réflexes prendre le dessus. Sa main partit toute seule et il asséna une violente droite au Soldat. Ce dernier, affaiblit par la forte dose d'alcool qu'il avait bu plus tôt, s'affala sur le sol de l'appartement du blond.

Sans demander son reste, Cloud quitta son séjour en courant pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là, il s'adossa contre la paroi de la pièce et se laissa glisser contre cette dernière pour se retrouver assis sur la moquette. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Il commençait à douter sérieusement des préférences du brun, qui lui avait pourtant démontré pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, sa forte attirance pour la gente féminine en embrassant deux filles dans la même soirée. Á ce moment là, il était totalement sobre. Le blond se releva, et après avoir revérifié son matériel de mission, qu'il savait assez ennuyante pour l'avoir déjà effectué deux fois en six mois: accompagner des Soldats qui allaient vérifier l'avancement de travaux entre Junon et le Fort condor pendant une semaine. Comme d'habitude, ils iraient camper dans une grotte étrange pour éviter les frais d'auberges à l'aller et au retour. Cloud avait entendu des rumeurs sur la présence d'une meute de Béhémots particulièrement féroce dans la région. Mais il en doutait fort, ayant un peu tendance à ne croire que ce qu'il ne voyait. Il décida de retourner se coucher pour tenter de se rendormir. Encore fortement troublé par l'action du brun, qu'il avait finis par mettre sur le fort taux d'alcool présent dans le sang de ce dernier, il ne sombra dans un sommeil agité que deux longues heures plus tard.

Il fit un cauchemar assez étrange dans lequel des béhémoths blonds qui avaient dû jouer au trivial pour cuites juste avant, tentaient absolument de l'embrasser. Ajoutez à cela que, partout où il allait pour essayer d'échapper à ses « groupies », il voyait Zack exécuter une danse stupide sur un lamentable air de disco avec un immonde pantalon pattes d'eph' violet, qui jurait atrocement avec son tee-shirt d'un immonde jaune criard sur lequel était écris en bleu ciel : « j'aime les chocobos à la béchamel !». Seul son sang-froid avait permisà Cloud de ne pas hurler.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son réveil se mit à sonner que le blond quitta son horrible songe. Faisant émerger sa tête de sous ses draps, il se dit qu'il pourrait (peut-être) ne pas aller faire sa foutue mission. Puis, il se ravisa, se disant qu'après tout, il serait de retour à la fin de la semaine et qu'il pourrait très bien se reposer pleinement à ce moment là. S'extirpant lentementde son lit, son teint prit une charmante couleur rouge quand il se remémora l'incident qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Il secoua violemment la tête, se rappelant qu'à ce moment-là, Zack était soul et qu'il n'était pas en possession de tous ses moyens. Oui, il s'agissait juste d'une stupidité de plus de la part de son ami, il n'avait pas à s'en faire là-dessus. Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière. D'ailleurs le brun devait sûrement avoir tout oublié. « Ce qui était beaucoup mieux ainsi », pensaCloud en se remémorant la dernière fois où son ami avait tenté de se faire pardonner à sa manière. Ils avaient été convoqués dans le bureau de Sephiroth à la fin de la journée. Ce dernier leur avait demandé, enfin surtoutà Zack, d'arrêter d'enchainer connerie sur connerie.

Se rendant compte de l'heure tardive, il se lava et s'habilla en vitesse. Il attrapa son équipement, puis se dépêcha de descendre. En arrivant an bas des escaliers, il prit bien soin de ne pas écraser le Soldat, roulé en boule sur le sol. Après l'avoir doucement trainé jusqu'au futon et recouvert de la couverture qui gisait à côté, le blond laissa une note à l'attention de son ami, puis claqua la porte derrière lui. Se précipitant du plus vite qu'il le pouvait vers la caserne afin de rattraper son retard, il se dit que la journée promettait d'être longue. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu… une petite review.

Un chapitre deux est prévu (last call mais du coté deZack)

[1]: Un futon est une literie qui constitue un lit japonais


	2. you can't say sorry

Auteur : modoki c

Disclaimer : comme d'hab', tout est à Square Enix.

note: Last call mais du côté de Zack.

* * *

You can't say sorry

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce fut brisé par un gémissement pâteux. Le tas de couverture qui reposait sur un futon éliminé se mit soudain à bouger et fit apparaître une masse noire et ébouriffé. Celle-ci sortit un peu plus de sous la couette pour laisser place à un visage endormis où l'on pouvait voir des traces de plis sur la joue.

Zack, l'esprit embrumé, regarda autour de lui. Son mal de crâne rendait ses pensées confuses, mais pas assez pour qu'il s'aperçoive relativement vite qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Après s'être levé assez péniblement, il fit un rapide tour des lieux. En rentrant dans la cuisine, il vit une photo aimanté sur le frigo. Elle représentait un jeune homme blond ébouriffé caressant un chocobo, qui semblait plutôt heureux de l'attention dont il faisait l'objet. Dans le coin en bas à gauche de l'image, on pouvait lire une petite phrase : « Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu avais de l'affinité avec les chocobos. Zack ».

Se remémorant le souvenir, le brun ne put se retenir de pousser un léger ricanement. Cette journée avait été mémorable. Il était partit avec trois unités d'infanterie, dont Cloud. Ce dernier avait passé la moitié du voyage retour à se disputer avec l'un des membres de l'escouade en lui expliquant que, non, les chocobos n'étaient pas dangereux. La tentation étant trop forte, et ne pouvant se retenir, Zack lui avait demandé s'il plaidait pour sa cause ou pour celle des volatiles. Son ami lui avait rétorqué d'aller voir ailleur s'y il y était.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de Kalm, ils avaient croisés la route d'un chocobo. Le blond, afin de prouver ses dires quand à la tranquillité de l'animal, s'en était donc approché et avait commencé à le caresser doucement. L'oiseau avait alors émit un étrange bruit de satisfaction ainsi qu'un petit « Kwaak ».

Zack, trouvant que l'occasion était trop belle, avait sortit son PHS et avait immortalisé l'instant en prenant une photo, qu'il avait fait développé, puis qu'il avait dédicacé à Cloud.

L'unité d'infanterie chocobophobe avait quant à elle grommelé qu'il s'agissait juste d'un simple coup de chance, et que l'animal était en fait une créature assoiffée de sang, qui attendrait qu'ils aient le dos tourné pour les attaquer lâchement et pour les massacrer de manière particulièrement atroce, puis qu'elle emmènerait leurs cadavres dans son antre afin de les dévorer petits bouts par petits bouts.

Souvenir grandiose.

Bon, maintenant, il était fixé et certain de connaître le propriétaire de l'endroit, mais, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire chez Cloud ? Il se rappelait être partit pour boire un coup avec Kunsel, mais après... Argggg, il avait du un peu trop titillé la bouteille. Angeal allait lui passer le savon du siècle. Il remarqua alors l'heure affiché sur l'horloge murale : 22h30 ! Il avait dormit presque toute la journée. Là, c'était sur, il n'allait pas survivre au prochain entrainement avec son mentor. Une fugace envie de désertion vint lui effleurer l'esprit, mais il l'effaça très rapidement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement de son ami, il remarque une feuille de papier posée sur la table du salon. Voyant que son nom y était écris, il la prit et la déplia. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il lut le message :

« Zack, si tu lis ce mot, cela veut dire que tu es réveillé et que tu as (peut-être) commencé à décuver. Toutes mes félicitations. Maintenant, la prochaine fois que tu te retrouves bourré, tu es gentil, t'évite de me réveiller à une heure du matin.

Cloud

P.S : Pense à te faire faire un double de tes clés, je suis sûr que ça te sera profitable à l'avenir. »

En soupirant, il glissa le mot dans sa poche et, bien que ne saisissant pas l'allusion pour les clés, il savait maintenant pourquoi il s'était réveillé chez le blond et pas chez lui.

Il quitta l'appartement de son ami pour remonter dans le sien. Il se retrouva bien vite face à un problème de taille : il n'avait pas ses clés sur lui et il était certain de ne pas les avoir vues chez le blond. Il comprenait maintenant le post scriptum du message laissé par le chocobo : pour une raison qui lui était encore obscure, il était partit voir Cloud, ivre et sans prendre ses clés... Décidément, l'alcool ne lui allait pas.

Décidant qu'il était hors de question de dormir dehors, il s'accroupit face à sa serrure. Et c'est, sans s'embêter du montant de la prochaine facture qu'il aurait à payer, qu'il commença à crocheter sa serrure. Quelques minutes plus tard, et plusieurs flopées de jurons bien placés, il réussit enfin à ouvrir sa porte. Après être rentré chez lui, il bloqua son entrée à l'aide d'un meuble en bois particulièrement massif, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de se faire cambrioler pendant la nuit. Se rendant dans son salon, il fut saisit par un vertige assez soudain. S'asseyant sur son canapé, il ne mit pas plus de deux minutes à s'écrouler, complètement assommé par un mal de tête assez pénible, sûrement généré par sa gueule de bois.

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés dans la caverne un peu avant 22h. Ils s'étaient alors dispersés à l'intérieur, chacun cherchant une place assez confortable pour dormir. Cloud s'éloigna dans le fond de la grotte, où il savait les roches plus lisses. Composé de trois Soldats et de quinze unités, le groupe avait rapidement envahit la caverne et chacun de ses membre commençait à déballer son paquetage afin de se préparer pour la nuit. Soudain, un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Directement suivis d'un cri de douleur. Les membres de l'escouade levèrent brusquement la tête de leurs affaires, afin d'identifier l'origine du bruit.

Six béhémoths. Bloquant l'entrée de la grotte, les monstres les regardaient avec un regard mauvais. L'un d'entre eux avait une patte couverte de sang. Le cadavre d'une unité égorgée gisait à ses pieds. Immédiatement, les trois Soldats se relevèrent et se mirent en position d'attaque. Les quatorze unités encore en vie mirent les bêtes en joue. Et l'affrontement démarra.

* * *

Une sonnerie stridente le réveilla brusquement, au beau milieu d'un songe assez étrange. Il reconnu immédiatement le bruit de sa sonnette et regardant l'heure sur son PHS, il soupira assez exagérément : 7h30, il n'était pas encore en retard, aussi se demanda-t-il qui pouvait bien venir l'embêter à une heure pareille. Une seconde sonnerie le rappelant à l'ordre, il se leva en sursaut de son divan, et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Ayant oublié la présence de la commode, il ne s'arrêta qu'à la dernière seconde et évita une rencontre brutale entre son genou et cette dernière. Priant la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte d'attendre, il déplaça le meuble sur le côté et put enfin ouvrir à son visiteur matinal. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Angeal. Sa vie se mit soudainement à défiler devant ses yeux tandis qu'il s'imaginait les pires entraînements auxquels son mentor pourrait le soumettre pour ne pas s'être présenté la veille.

« An...Angeal. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais-là ?

- Moi ? Je m'assure juste du fait que tu sois encore vivant. Comme d'habitude, tu te débrouilles pour prouver que tu es toujours en vie d'une manière ou d'une autre lorsque tu n'es pas là, je m'inquiétai.

- C'est vrai ?

-Absolument pas. J'ai discuté avec un ami à toi qui m'a dit que vous étiez allez boire un verre avant-hier soir, et qu'apparemment, tu avais légèrement abusé sur l'alcool. Et aux vues de ton expression, je doute que ce soit faux.

- Ah, le traître.

- Si ça peux te rassurer, sache que j'ai beaucoup insisté avant qu'il ne me dise ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

- Mouai. Mais pourquoi es-tu venu si tôt pour t'assurer de ma « survie» ? Tu pouvais bien attendre que j'arrive, non ?

- Non, je pars en mission et je devais passer te voir pour te fournir un message de la part de Lazard.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'envoyer un message?

- Il voulait être sûr que tu le reçoives, et je lui ai dit que je passerai te voir. Donc, il te veut dans son bureau à 9h. Sur ce, j'y vais. Bonne journée, fit le première classe en finissant sa phrase sur un ton légèrement ironique qui donna des sueurs froides à Zack »

Après le départ d'Angeal, Zack s'était préparé en un temps record, puis il avait couru vers la caserne. Même s'il savait son mentor particulièrement doué pour récupérer des informations, il allait régler ses comptes avec Kunsel. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier était déjà partit en mission, et il ne reviendrait pas avant un bon mois. Bah, les explications attendraient.

Saisissant son PHS, le brun vit qu'il lui restait une bonne demi-heure avant d'aller voir Lazard. « Autant les passer en faisant quelque chose d'utile » se dit-il en commençant à faire des accroupissements.

Alors qu'il amorçait la 300 ème flexion, il vit Sephiroth sortir d'un des ascenseurs et se diriger vers lui. Il arrêta son exercice physique et attendis que l'argenté arrive à son niveau pour prendre la parole :

« Hey Sephiroth.

- Hum. Tu n'étais pas là hier ?

- Faut le dire si vous m'aimez tant que ça. Ça fait deux fois qu'on me le fait remarquer depuis ce matin. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai eu un léger accident technique.

- Oui, Angeal m'a dit que tu avais fait une rencontre désastreuse avec une bouteille, lui répondit le général, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

- Oh, ça va. Ah, je dois y aller, fit Zack en regardant brièvement l'heure sur son téléphone. À une prochaine fois »

Contournant son ainé, il s'avança jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Là, il sélectionna l'étage du directeur du SOLDAT. Une fois rendu, il longea le minuscule couloir qui menait au bureau de Lazard. Ce dernier, quand il le vit arriver, lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Bonjour Zack. Je tenais à te féliciter pour la réussite de ta dernière mission.

- Ah bah... merci.

- Pour parler d'autre chose, Angeal m'a fait part de ton souhait de t'occuper de l'entrainement des nouvelles recrues.

- Hein ? Mais- Zack s'arrêta tout net, comprenant qu'il s'agissait la de la « punition » que lui infligeait Angeal pour avoir abusé de la bouteille. Il se dit qu'il fallait mieux la subir plutôt que de se retrouver avec des entrainements insurmontables au retour de son mentor. Encore que, ça allait, Angeal aurait pu lui trouver quelque chose de vraiment méchant.

- Zack ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ? demanda le directeur du SOLDAT devant le mutisme du brun.

- Non, rien. Pour l'entrainement, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être intéressant aussi bien pour eux que pour moi.

- Hum... sans doute. Mais je dois t'avouer que ta proposition m'aide énormément, beaucoup d'instructeurs étant malades. Tu pourras commencer demain, mais tu devrais prendre ta journée, Angeal m'a dit que tu étais souffrant. Bon, sur ce je dois te laisser, j'ai une réunion.

- D'accord. Bon, bah, au revoir alors, fit le Soldat en quittant le bureau, en remerciant le ciel que son mentor ne soit pas entré dans les détails quand à sa prétendue maladie »

Zack, puisqu'il avait sa journée libre, décida de renter chez lui pour se reposer un peu. Après avoir poussé la porte de son appartement et remis en place le meuble qui la bloquait, il s'affala sur un siège et ferma les yeux. Immédiatement, des images du rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit l'assaillirent. Dans ce dernier, il embrassait Cloud et celui-ci, apparemment choqué par ce geste, lui envoyait un coup assez violent au visage. Il tombait alors sur le sol, assommé.

Quel rêve stupide, pensa t-il. Comment Cloud pourrait bien l'assommer en lui donnant juste un coup de poing. Il n'avait absolument aucunes chances. En fait, si, la seule chance que le blond avait de l'assommer, était de partir du fait qu'il sois sous l'emprise d'une quelconque substance illégale, ce qui amoindrirait ses réflexes, ou alors qu'il soit... complètement bourré !

Se redressant en sursaut de son fauteuil, Zack se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait quand même pas... Réfléchir, réfléchir. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pendant cette foutue soirée ? D'abord, il avait rejoint Kunsel dans un nouveau bar. Ensuite,... Ah oui, il avait un peu trop bu et s'était mis à draguer une blonde imaginaire. Puis, il s'était effondré en larmes sur la table suite à une remarque de son ami. Ce dernier l'avait alors ramené chez lui, et il l'avait laissé dormir sur son canapé. Après ça, il s'était réveillé et était sorti dehors sans ses clés. Là, la tempête qui régnait à l'extérieur avait claqué sa porte. Il se rappelait avoir eu une idée particulièrement stupide : il se souvenait d'une blonde qui habitait deux étage plus bas... Mais quel con, le seul blond qui habitait deux étages plus bas, c'était Cloud. Bon, passons. Après, après, oh non, il s'était complètement étalé sur le blond après lui avoir sortit quelques phrases inintelligibles. Ensuite, il s'était réveillé sur un vieux futon et la, il avait eu sa deuxième idée particulièrement bête de la soirée : il avait voulu remercier Cloud pour le matelas et pour ça,... Non, ce - n'était - pas - possible... Il n'avait quand même pas... Si, il l'avait fait. Il avait embrassé son ami. Après ça, Cloud lui avait vraiment envoyé une droite qui l'avait réellement assommée. Lui qui d'habitude, ne se rappelait jamais des rêves qu'il faisait, il trouvait que ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur de se rappeler.

Bon, il n'allait quand même pas déprimer juste à cause de ça ? Il allait appeler Cloud, lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment et tout rentrerai dans l'ordre. Il saisit son PHS et composa le numéro du blond. Ce dernier répondit dès la première sonnerie :

« Hey chocoboy ! C'est Zack, fit-il sur son ton le plus enjoué »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu... une petite review.

Et puis, comme c'est dans les dates: joyeux noël, ...


End file.
